


Work Ethic

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren finds the answer to his problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Ethic

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: Seeing Red  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Work"

Warren had too much energy.

That was always a problem. He needed to work to burn it off. Work was the change in force over time. Force acted on an object, changing its energy and altering the world to his liking.

The world resisted, of course. Inertia dampened the transfer of force. Girls rejected him, allies let him down. Enemies spoiled his carefully-laid plans.

Well, one enemy had broken his balls for the last time. Sometimes you had to put away the high-tech toys and go back to basics.

Force, energy, work. A bullet would solve the Slayer equation.


End file.
